My Sexy Fetish
by Kia-B
Summary: Look, I really, really like guys like him but this was a change because he liked me too! Am I lucky or what?
1. My Raven Prince

**My Sexy Fetish**

One-Shot

**Hinata POV**

Okay so I can openly admit that I do have a fetish.

I am totally turned on by boys with dark eyes and black hair, which could the reason why I am currently single. I go to Konoha High. It was the peppiest school you could ever go to, the darkest hair color at this school was mine and some group or kids who apparently like dying their hair colors of crayons.

I have learned that blond wasn't for me.

Naruto Uzimaki, my first love. He just wanted to be friends; he also wasn't the smartest blond I ever met. That's for sure. We didn't even kiss; shit we barely touched each other, if it wasn't a hug.

The there are your Red Heads…Oh no

Gaara Subaku, he stole my first kiss, we broke up after two weeks, for unknown reasons…

Brunettes…

Kiba Inuzuka.

Let's not even start on that subject!

* * *

I found out I had this fetish a few weeks ago; we had a new student join our school. Well basically most of their family. There were four. Tobi Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha and their adopted brother Sai, They were all hot! Sasuke and Sai are in my classes.

"H-h-h-hi I'm H-h-h-Hinata Hyuuga…"

Sasuke was younger than Sai, by a few months. Sai laughed. Sasuke glared at me. "Are you from the stupid class" His voice was deep and smooth, like chocolate. I _love_ chocolate.

He turned and walked away. I glanced at them sometimes, especially Sasuke. I wanted him to just hold me in his muscular arms and tell me he loved me and would forever, but…

"Look, Idiot we have papers to do, I like it if you actually paid attention to me!" He slammed his hands on the desk. If he only knew how much attention I was actually giving him. He had secret tattoos running across his middle finger and the side of his left thumb. I blinked a few times. "Huh" He looked off to the side I guess to see what everyone else was doing. He had another on the lower part of his neck.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun" He looked at me for a long time. "You have lavender eyes…" "I know, it's weird" He frowned. "You look as blind as you act!" I blushed. "Your eyes are black." He paused probably trying to think of a comeback but I started again. "Their really cool, I like them" He sighed and started working again.

* * *

A few weeks later, I have been getting to know him a lot. Now I was on friend level with my Raven Prince. I was getting my books from my locker and that's when I felt two arms circle around my waist. "Hey, I know you totally have a thing for me." That deep voice whispered in my ear which I knew for a fact was turning red. I turned around and his arms were still around me. I could feel his abs under that graphic shirt, thin, cute, blue, gold and white shirt that I love.

I blushed. "What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun" I put some stray hair behind my ear, he pulled it out again. "Tell me you aren't totally _loco _over me" I shook my head. He got closer, with his hand on either side of my head. "I could have swore I said tell me" I didn't have anywhere to go, personally if we were alone when he tried to pull this off, I probably would have melted out of my attire.

He made my whole body burn and it freaking screamed for him, I couldn't get enough of this even if I tried. He pulled away. "I know you do, but I won't pressure you into anything" Please do! I couldn't move. Personally I wouldn't have tried to stop him. "And I also know you are addicted to me, so just tell me when you are ready for me" He winked and walked away. I sighed. It has officially started my fetish wasn't just for black haired hotties, it was more like I had a fetish for Sasuke Uchiha.

Which was weird because I never had one before and I wasn't sure how to get rid of it or if I wanted to get rid of it. Maybe this was Kami giving me my soul mate, but I also thought that for Naruto and that didn't work out as planned anyway…

I walked to school that day alone. I didn't feel like being bothered and that's when it hits me like a football…no seriously I was hit by a football. I screamed like the little girl I was. "Oh shit! Sorry Hinata-Chan!" Through blurry eyes, I saw four boys, three of my ex-boyfriends and Sasuke. I wanted to cry so bad to show them how much pain they caused me.

Naruto laughed and helped me up. "Are you okay? Do you know who I am? How many fingers am I-" "Baka, Shut the fuck up the most she can have is a headache and you wouldn't be help with your loud ass mouth" I looked up into onyx eyes. He grabbed my arm from Naruto quickly which kind of did hurt. "She is my neighbor, I will take her home."

Wait were neighbors since when, the boys nodded. Gaara sighed and walked again, Kiba bit his lip. "Are you sure you can handle her, alone maybe I should come along." I stood quickly. "No I'm good really" Sasuke growled and pulled me along.

Once we got to my house. I felt even dizzier. I almost tripped going up the stairs if Sasuke didn't catch me, which he should have did when they had threw that stupid football. I sighed; this wasn't the time to get angry. "I was so have a Sasuke fetish" He paused. Did I just say that out loud? "You have a what?" "I said I like pickled relish" He stabilized me first and stepped back and a small smirk etched on his face. "I knew it, I just knew it, and you are LOCO for me"

I blushed trying to think of something I could say and before I could get it out, he kissed me… My knees went limp and I would have fallen if he didn't have me in his arms. "I'm glad because I kind of loco of you too, what can I say I like girls with exotic eyes." I couldn't be any happier. That's when it hit me…this time no flying objects were coming towards my head; anyway I found out that maybe my fetish isn't all bad. I smiled at my Raven Prince. No not bad at all.

**Like it, Love it, Hate it, and review it! Should I keep going? I don't know! You tell me!**


	2. In Common

Fetish

Two-Shot

**The only reason why I can think of as to why I am doing this is…I am very hyper that the moment so, yeah. Oh and If you go to my profile and vote as to what my name is I will dedicate a ONE-Shot to you! So now before I get long winded here is chapter Two!**

**Hinata POV**

It had been almost six months ago, since Sasuke and I started dating.

He actually annoyed me to the fullest. In class he would take my pencil out of my hand and started writing with it. I hissed at him and he just smirked at me. He had a Beanie or a skull cap, whatever you wanted to call them…

He was _in love_ with it.

He had two fetishes. He also liked simple things, that hat…grinded the last of my gears. He sat it at the corner of his desk and when he wasn't annoying me or taking prodigal notes, he was staring at it, of course we can't wear hats in the building, I sighed as he took my brand new lead pencil out of my hand.

We also had few things in common. I think we did.

**He liked Cats, Healthy foods, and eyes.**

**I liked Dogs, Junk foods, and hair.**

We are not bad people; we have a very…stable relationship…

"Give it back!" I jumped on his back. He laughed and held it out of my reach. "Bad Hinata…" I pushed him into the lockers. He pouted and said. "Now just for that you aren't getting it back" I wanted to scream. He held it in front of him. My journal…I had picked it up this morning by mistake and now he has it.

"You can't look through it, its private!" He stared at me with those cocky onyx eyes. I melted under his touch ever time. I hated it! He smirked. "I think I need a kiss first" I scrunched my nose.

_Public Display of Affection_

**He liked PDA**

**I hated it.**

He liked it for only these reasons:

He wanted to show everyone we were together

He wanted to show that no other male was allowed to touch me in anyway

He wanted to show ME that he cared and that nobody else could take me away from him

Once I think I'm mad at him, he pulls me back.

* * *

Two days ago, it slipped. Those three words at I thought boys hate hearing.

We were doing homework over the phone and right before I hung up. "Yeah…I will see you tomorrow, I love you, good night" When I thought I had fucked up, he recited it back to me and I went to sleep very happy. I love you, Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Like I was saying, yes our relationship is healthy… I wish it wasn't though…

"Eat your broccoli" He said as I keep avoiding the little trees that I loathed, with every fiber of my being. "I don't think so" We were over his house, simply because I liked his house with all his brothers, they were super nice and caring.

The sun was setting and I got up to go home. We stopped at the door frame. I hugged him, though he kissed me. I was building a wall and he knew it, I was scared of getting hurt again. I remember I told him that when we were in my room. Note my father wasn't home then.

"I won't hurt you…" He paused then said. "…unless it's the way you want it"

He killed the mood of the whole thing. I playfully hit his shoulder. He smirked and kissed my cheek. I blushed and walked out, he watched me going into the house. I smiled and blowing a kiss and closed the door.

* * *

**He loved touching me**

**I…loved when he did**

Two months had past and I was lying on his bed, well he lay at the foot of the bed and my legs rested on his back, did I mention he was shirt-less. He sighed restlessly and sat up. I smiled as he closed his book. "That's enough for right now." He closed my book and tossed it across the room. "What are you doing" He came between my legs and his hands were on either side of my waist, he lend up to plant a sweet kiss on my lips then deepen it.

I was bursting with fits of giggles. I took my hands in his soft silky ebony locks and pulled him closer to me, he crawled closer and started unbuttoning my shirt. I looked at him the whole time. "What are you doing?" He looked at me in pure lust. "Hopefully…you" My face burned.

"Your parents are he-" He kissed my neck. "Let them hear…" He kissed my collar bone. I gasped. "No Sasuke…" I smiled against my will. He came back up and nibbled on my ear. "I've been waiting for you for so long…" He kissed me again. I melted under his dangerous touch. I stared at him. I wanted him too. Bad, "I don't want your family to think badly of me" He scoffed. "They love you…" That made my heart skip a beat.

He sighed and got up, and walked to the door. His brothers fell in. I blushed and buttoned my shirt. "Once…," Sasuke had pinched the bridge of his nose and said. "…for once could you guys get a life" I stood. "I think I should get going" I slid pass the Uchihas' and tried not to listen as Sasuke cussed his brothers. I smiled when I got to the house.

**He loved me**

**I loved him**

I knew that when he climbed into my room and said sorry for earlier. I knew it from the first time I seen him, he was gonna be in my life for a long time. He strictly just slept in the bed with me, you know until Father came in to check up on me, but that's a different story for a different time.


End file.
